


treasure

by curseofmen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Disaster Lineage, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), No Beta We Die Like Clones, sometimes a family is two jedi dads and their feral child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofmen/pseuds/curseofmen
Summary: “I have parents,” she snaps. Calm yourself, Obi-Wan’s voice nags in her head immediately. One dark eyebrow wanders up in the girl’s face, almost as if she is bemused by Ahsoka’s reaction or entertained, at least to some degree. Then, calmer Ahsoka repeats: “I have parents, just not in the way you do.”[or: while Anakin and Obi-Wan get stuck hunting down a bounty hunter, Ahsoka ends up getting gifts for her two Jedi dads]
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 25
Kudos: 151





	treasure

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me at 2 am tonight and i just thought it would be very cute, not much plot only disaster lineage softness. also very much inspired by the fact that ahsoka refers to obi-wan and anakin as her "adoptive parents" in the ahsoka novel

Ahsoka stands next to Anakin and Obi-Wan at the edge of the busy market that spills out in front of them. 

“Just remember,” Obi-Wan says, “we’re here to _talk_ to him.”

“We have to find him first.” 

Anakin scrunches his nose and Ahsoka is inclined to do the same. The market is not one of the small and welcoming markets they’ve encountered on equally small and peaceful planets before―this market rustles with energy but it’s hardly the good kind of energy. Also, it smells. _Badly._ It’s a market that calls for, in Master Kenobi’s words, undesirable company, so of course, they ended up here. Because they always end up in these places. 

“You know, Obi-Wan,” her Master muses and Master Kenobi’s eyebrow goes up in what reminds her of their shared history over ten long years and the realization of how many times he must’ve heard that sentence out of Anakin’s mouth by now. 

“You know this is where scum goes to hide. I don’t think he’s up for talking. He tried to kill a Senator.”

“And failed to do so.” Obi-Wan strokes his beard, staring ahead into the crowd that lies before them. “I’m sure his employer is not pleased with him. In exchange for the right… offer he might be willing to talk to us about his employer.”

“Alright,” Anakin mutters. “Let’s do it your way.”

“Leave the talking to me, will you, Anakin?” Obi-Wan says lightly. “Negotiating has never been you’re strong suit.”

Anakin towers between them with his arms crossed over his chest, a slight frown on his face. 

“Why did you even take me with you?” he mutters. All of them are no strangers to Anakin’s distaste of sitting at round tables and talking over the same details for hours to no end or wander through crowds, always looking but not engaging for hours. Ahsoka is tempted to wonder as well. 

“Today patience will be of necessity,” Master Kenobi says, ignoring Anakin’s last question directed at him, “maybe you will learn something new.”  
“And here I thought you already taught me all there is.”

“Oh, if that were only true,” Master Kenobi says quietly but Ahsoka notices how Anakin’s lips quirk up at that. He turns to Ahsoka then. 

“Obi-Wan and I will go look for him. You just try to see if you can find out something we don’t know about him yet. This is his homeworld, after all.”

Ahsoka crosses her arms over her chest. 

“I could help you search for him,” she responds, with Obi-Wan immediately turning away at that like he always does when they’re about to start arguing, only to pipe in once and then. 

“Or you could do what I told you to do.”

The sound is almost drowned out by the rustling of the market in front of them but Ahsoka is pretty sure she can hear Obi-Wan snort at that. 

“But…” 

Anakin gives her a look. The strict one. 

“Fine!” Ahsoka snaps. “But if I see him…”

“Don’t engage. You let Obi-Wan and me know.”

Ahsoka opens her mouth only to close it again when Anakin regards her with another one of his looks. Even though she doesn’t want to admit it he’s good at those―the strict and disciplinary glares he can send her way when he wants to. 

“Yes, fine,” Ahsoka gives in. “I will let you know if I see him.”

“And?”  
  
“I won’t engage, Master. I get it.”

Anakin nods at her, that small and pleased smile on his lips when he considers something a win against her. No matter if it’s those things or making up excuses as to why he actually won their latest game of who destroyed more droids.

“Don’t get into trouble, Snips,” Anakin warns her. Ahsoka rolls her eyes at him in faux annoyance. 

“When do I ever?”

“You…” Anakin stops; turns to Obi-Wan. “Obi-Wan, that’s not―what now?―”

He stops talking at the faint smile on Obi-Wan’s lips. 

“It’s delightful, to see you have the same conversations you refused to have with me, my Padawan.”

“That’s just… great… can we go now? We have a job to do,” Anakin huffs and Obi-Wan only laughs at him. 

“Do check in occasionally, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan tells her softly. She smiles at him and nods, all while Anakin breaks out into some inaudible rant again, over them probably, but then Obi-Wan starts to drag him into the crowd and they vanish into the mass of bodies―on the search for a bounty hunter. 

Ahsoka watches them for as long as she can still make out Anakin’s tall frame but once they’re out of sight she slips into the crowd as well. _Finding information._ She has been to the citadel (invited or not) she can handle more than looking for information. Ahsoka dodges running into the shoulder of a Twi’leks’ shoulder while she creeps closer to the edge of the market where she can make out a few market stalls that don’t seem as suspicious and illegal as the ones right in the middle of it all. 

She hardly doubts any of them will be willing to talk to her. Jedi and all that. He’s also wanted for attempted murder. Honestly, the chances are slim and Ahsoka is aware that she only got this task because Anakin didn’t want her searching for the bounty hunter with them. Just like her Master, subtle questioning and poking around for answers don’t come to her easily, which is why she roughly spends three minutes just standing a few feet apart from the stall she picked out; wondering how to approach this situation. She is beat to it by the old woman behind the market stall.

“What do you need, child?”

Ahsoka startles out of her light trance to approach the said stall. They sell… flowers from what it looks like. She recognizes some of the flowers that shine through the light sheathing around them that looks like ice. It doesn’t melt like ice. If she remembers what she’s been taught correctly and if her gut is right then there’s a much more illegal business going on here behind closed doors. It’s always those kinds of businesses. 

“They’re gifts,” a boy pipes up, sitting on the counter of the stall when he notices Ahsoka staring at them. “For your parents.”

“That’s just one of the options,” the old woman tells her. “They can only be collected in one spot on the entire planet. They’re meant to be given to those you treasure and those who protect you so it may protect them.”

Her voice is old if that’s even possible for a voice to be but it feels like that. _Oh,_ Ahsoka thinks. Then; definitely some illegal business on the side. These flowers are entirely too sweet to be sold on a market like that and she’s essentially proven right when a man steps up next to her rattle through his order so quickly that Ahsoka can’t even pick up on all the flowers but the old woman does. She nods and then she leads the man into the house behind them. 

“You’re a Jedi, aren’t you?” the boy asks, staring up at her with big and curious eyes from where he sits on the counter of the stall. For emphasis, the child points to her lightsabers that hang from her belt. Ahsoka nods. No point in denying it. 

“Then you don’t have parents, right?” 

Ahsoka wipes her head around to an older girl, who stands behind the stall and eyes her curiously with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She’s pretty, which is what Ahsoka would notice if she would focus on these things instead of her assignment on hand. 

“I have parents,” she snaps. _Calm yourself_ , Obi-Wan’s voice nags in her head immediately. One dark eyebrow wanders up in the girl’s face, almost as if she is bemused by Ahsoka’s reaction or entertained, at least to some degree. Then, calmer Ahsoka repeats: “I have parents, just not in the way you do.”

Not that Ahsoka would ever call them that to their faces. Anakin is barely five years older than she is and Obi-Wan isn’t even her Master, to begin with; only around because Anakin and he refuse to be separated for anything longer than two weeks. Lucky for them they rarely get separated for anything longer than two weeks because everyone around them knows that they work best when they’re together and that’s what the Republic needs in the seemingly never-ending war they’re fighting. 

“But that’s not why you’re here.” the girl says, tilting her head to the right side and Ahsoka shakes her head. 

“No, that’s not why I’m here.”

“Then what are you here for?”

“Information.” Ahsoka says. “That is if you’re willing to talk?”

“What is this about?”

“Trait Zurak, he’s from this planet, right? Pretty well-known.”

“He’s dangerous, that’s what I can tell you.”

Ahsoka rolls her eyes. He almost killed a Senator and only because of Master Windu he didn’t. She’s aware that he’s dangerous. All of them are. 

“Just,” Ahsoka says, “he’s from this planet, right? Does he still stay here sometimes?”

The girl shrugs, now glancing from one side to the other as if she’s nervous. The big buns on top of either side of her head bounce with her movement. 

“With his brother, probably.”

“Brother?”

“They work together.” The girl says. “He’s like his shadow man.”

“Always?” 

The girl raises another mild eyebrow at the sudden increase of pitch in Ahsoka’s voice. 

“I’d say so. So, don’t go after him alone, Jedi.”

Ahsoka turns her head as if Anakin and Obi-Wan are currently anywhere near him. The girl clicks her tongue. 

“So there’s already someone going after him,” she concludes with a knowing look on her face. 

“I should….”  
“Yeah, he’s dangerous folk to be around.”

“Thank you.”

With that Ahsoka takes a step back from the counter; ready to go and find Anakin and Obi-Wan immediately. It’s not like they can’t deal with two bounty hunters but she’d rather be on the safe side and not have them be ambushed by a second shadow sniper from the roof. 

“Wait,” the girl calls, and Ahsoka turns around again. The girl holds out two of the flowers guided in glass out to her. One of the flowers is blue, with light tips at the edges and the other one is red, bathed in deep crimson at the very core. They’re both pretty. 

“You said you have parents so… you can have them for free,” the girl says, still holding the flowers in the space between them. “As compensation… for coming here.”  
“Oh… you don’t….”

The girl firmly presses them into Ahsoka’s hands.

“Just take…”  
“Thank you,” Ahsoka finds herself lamely saying. 

She pockets the flowers and then turns around and bolts off to wherever Anakin and Obi-Wan might be. It's easy since both of them are beacons of lights in their own right―even more so when they're together.

Sooner or later she realizes that she's well on her way back to where they landed their ship. Maybe all went well and they captured the bounty hunter―even with his brother on the move. However, she notices the cut across Anakin’s bottom lip, the blood on his face, and the way he leans against the wall of their ship a little too heavily first. While a little roughed up, Master Kenobi mostly appears to be fine. Once she's within reach she opens her mouth to speak. 

“He wasn’t…”

“Up for talking? No, he wasn’t.” Anakin finishes for her before he turns to look at Obi-Wan. “I told you he wouldn’t be.” 

“Yes,” Master Kenobi sighs, “you have already made that clear.”

Ahsoka looks to the ramp of their ship that's open. 

“Is he…” Ahsoka asks, then she stops. “Did you capture him?”  
  
“No,” Obi-Wan says, eyes wandering up and down on her body, checking for injuries that are not there. Once he comes to the same conclusion he directs his careful attention back to Anakin. “Did you run…”

“No.”

Obi-Wan gives her a sharp nod. Next to him, Anakin tilts up his head now that there’s blood coming from his nose. 

“You’re not supposed to…”

“I don’t care― _ah shit_ ―” Anakin hisses when he wipes at his nose with his sleeve. Obi-Wan’s shoulders rise and fall in an inaudible sigh. 

“I don’t want to get the blood everywhere,” Anakin adds after a moment. 

“It’s too late to prevent that, I fear.”

Damn his dark robes who are always so intent on hiding his injuries so well. Ahsoka shoots an alarmed glare at Anakin at the comment, who rolls his eyes at Obi-Wan.

“Is it your…”  
  
“No,” he mutters, “not my blood. Not all of it.”

"Did you see the brother?" she asks then. 

"He saw us," Anakin dryly comments, now wiping across his lip to get the blood off from there. "If that was the brother."

"Sniper on the roof?"

Anakin inspects his left arm where now that Ahsoka looks at that his sleeve is ripped apart in one spot. That's all the confirmation she needs. At her alarmed noise, he looks up.

"Don't worry. Obi-Wan already fussed over it."

Master Kenobi makes a single affronted noise at that. 

“I hardly think taking care of a bullet graze is considered fussing.”

“That's what you think, Master,” Anakin mutters and Ahsoka decides that said bullet graze is the only reason he hasn't gotten whacked yet. 

Ahsoka thinks about the flowers in her pockets and suddenly it seems like a less fitting time to give them to them. Maybe there's never a fitting time for that. Master Kenobi isn't even her Master and while Anakin took her on as a Padawan―he only did so begrudgingly. She didn't even want the flowers to begin with, she only got them because the girl was… Ahsoka stops thinking about it. She can just put them in her room and forget about it.

“Are you alright, Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan rips her away from her thoughts with a soft inquiry. She snaps her head up at him. 

“Yes, why would you… I'm okay, Master.”

He raises an eyebrow at her rather frantic answer. A silent _'Are you sure?'_ hanging between them. 

“You feel like something’s bothering you,” Anakin chimes in. Her Master’s uncanny abilities, uncanny even for the Jedi, have made lying to him pretty much impossible―even less when he’s actively looking and searching for and through her feelings. Master Kenobi regards him with something _knowing_ on his face like Anakin doesn’t even recognize it anymore when he does those things. She’s about to bother _him._

“It’s nothing,” Ahsoka repeats only for Obi-Wan and Anakin to both raise their eyebrows at her this time. 

“Really,” she adds, though apparently not very convincingly seeing as neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan make any attempts to move… for example power up the ship so they can get away from this planet and some medical help for her still injured Master. 

“We can just wait until you tell me, you―”

Obi-Wan nudges him.

“We can’t,” Ahsoka snaps back without any real malice behind her voice, just used-to bickering, “you got hit by a bullet.”

“ _Grazed._ ”

“You are really―”

Obi-Wan holds up one hand and Ahsoka instinctively snaps her mouth shut. If Anakin were talking right now he would've done the same thing. 

“If you say you're alright we believe you and won't press further, Ahsoka.” One pointed look at Anakin.

“However, if there is something bothering you, you are always most welcome to talk to us about it.” One pointed look at her.

And now in just two gentle sentences, he managed to make her feel guilty. Because now they might be worried. Ahsoka sighs, more to herself than anyone else. _Alright then._ She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the small flowers. Without meeting their eyes she holds them out to them.

“I got them while looking for information,” she mutters, words strung together fast so it might be over soon. “She… the woman said it's for people you treasure and then this girl… so she gave them to me just, just because this is a horrible place to be so I thought you might want to if you like gifts… and anyway there's no point in keeping them myself so… I can keep them though if you don't―”

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan cuts into her ramblings. “I will gladly accept your gift, dear one.”

“Oh,” Ahsoka says quietly. “Okay.”

Without even having to think about it she takes another step forward to hand the blue flower to him. There's no particular reason behind it… it just fits. It's him and there's no changing her mind on that. Anakin still hasn't said a word but takes the red flower she holds out to him accompanied by a small _'uhm'_ anyway. Her chest tightens uncomfortably at the thought of him not liking it. Obi-Wan smiles at her softly as he holds the flowers in his fingers, always so careful of everything. 

“Thank you, dear one,” he says. Ahsoka smiles back at him with some of the tightness in her chest easing away. 

“It's nothing, I just…”

“I delight in it,” Obi-Wan says firmly but not unkindly and that's enough for Ahsoka to close her mouth and nod at him. 

“Then I'm glad, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan looks to Anakin who still eyes the flower in his hands like it's entirely foreign to him. Surely he must've gotten a gift before. 

“I will start the ship,” Master Kenobi tells them before he leaves them be. Not without a final smile.

Ahsoka clears her throat when they're alone, making Anakin snap out of his thoughts.

“So, do you like…”

“Yeah, Snips.” Anakin smiles at her; one of the crooked smiles he carries so well but still so genuine on their own. “I like it.”

It's only three small words but they make Ahsoka brighten. She is honored to be his Padawan of course but even more so is she delighted when she makes him smile and laugh a little. And then it happens too easily to be overcome with the sudden and intense urge to just―

“What?”

Anakin gives her a funny look. He taps against his nose again only to wince at that and Ahsoka suppresses the urge to roll her eyes at him. Ahsoka moves forward.

“I know my nose… it doesn’t feel like it looks― _oh,_ I see―”

She wraps her arms around his middle and the impact makes him stumble a bit. For a second his arms hover helplessly in the air before she can feel him wrap his arms around her body. After a moment his chin comes to rest between her montrals and he squeezes his arms around her a little tighter. He pats her shoulder lightly.  
  
“What’s this for?”

Ahsoka’s entire face is pressed into his chest so her answer is almost drowned out entirely by the dark fabric of his robes. 

“I don’t know. ‘S nice though, right?”  
  
“Yeah.” Anakin mutters. “It’s nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are as always so very appreciated if you liked it !
> 
> \+ my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIyIas)
> 
> \+ my [tumblr](https://curse-of-men.tumblr.com/)


End file.
